Ascension
Ascension is a ritual performed by both the Lunar Children and the Moon Children that involves the death of the participant in hopes of attaining a higher form of being. Not much is known about the entire process, only that the souls of the participants seem to become 'digitized' afterwards, able to travel through technology and be stored in websites. Higher forms of Ascension allows the participant to have special abilities such as travelling through space and time. According to Jeremy, any power gained from ascension is "false", as you are unknowingly becoming a pawn of Luna. Process The entire process of ascension has never been revealed, though we do have a basic understanding of it. * One must physically and mentally prepare oneself. * Reading sessions involving the Libro Lunarus at The Spire help one obtain the required knowledge. * (Optional) One must learn the ways of the Parallelos Path. * The participant dies or is killed under specific conditions, ascending. Based off of various factors such as the participants spiritual knowledge and the exact conditions of the ascension, the participant can ascend in a multitude of different ways. See below for the different types of ascension. Types of Ascension The terminology pages on the Lunar Children website provide information on different types of ascension. Devium Devium is the lowest form of ascension, said to be barely classifiable as one on the Lunar Children site. It is not a status that is to be sought over, having very little power and control. It is also said that no Deviums have ever risen above the status of 'Devium', meaning that these souls are most likely stuck in this state forever. Deviums are said to suffer from 'novum ascensionem', or 'newly ascended syndrome', which causes unusual behavior. The numerous souls found on Johnisdead.com are all classified as Deviums. Eulogy A Eulogy is a slightly more powerful example of ascension, often seen as the 'preferred' level of ascension. Eulogies have the ability to communicate with our world. However, more capable Eulogies can briefly physically manifest in, and even manipulate our reality. They also have the ability to possess a willing host. It is said that most Eulogies have already reached their full potential as soon as they ascend, though, unable to obtain more power. The term 'Eulogy' originates from a speech told by the overseer of the Orchard compound - "Though he may no longer be under total control of his own fate, in his short time he was a eulogy to his death. His sacrifice to Tenebris will prove to put us far beyond the harbingers." Finitor A very high level of ascension, said to be very capable and powerful. The Lunar Children describe this as the "peak of the horizon for ascension", being the highest level obtainable for normal humans. Finitors have the powerful ability of travelling through not only nearly every parallelos, but also travelling through time itself. According to the Lunar Children website, there have only been two known examples of Finitors. It is said that in order to reach this status, one must work closely with The Father as special forbidden knowledge is required. Despite their incredible power, they are still unable to enter Luna's Parallelos, as it is said "even being in this plain for but a moment requires fantastic power beyond our current understanding, as well as Luna’s direct blessing of the action," Transcendence Those who have transcended have ascended while keeping their physical bodies. It's said that only those who are chosen directly by Luna to perform specific tasks are transcended. Transcended have the ability to hear Luna directly via whispers. They also have powers very similar to those granted by studying the 'Parallelos Path', with slight deviations. In order to interact with the ascended paralleos, they must release their consciousness from their physical bodies. They also have some control over the energy of the ascended parallelos. Transcended don't have complete control, however. They are unable to enter any location uninvited. They also enter a state of hibernation if they have no tasks to perform. They can only be awakened from this state with a special ceremony that is kept secret by the elder children. So far, the only transcended we have seen are The Four Giants: * Douglas P. * Alex * Spencer * Patrem Doug.png Galex.png Mask3iswaiting.gif kelbris.png Conduits Main article: Conduit Someone who dies as a result of their own ascension are called conduits. Conduits are also sacrifices for beings from other parallelos to be used as a vessel in our world. It is said that if an ascended has a conduit, they will be more powerful. References Below are some of the references to the process of ascension: Lunar Children Terminology Pages Link to main article I was just shown the light today - Post by Tsukuyomi Ezekiel_thoth33: "Ascension is a very challenging road that requires lots of mental and physical preparation. If you let your soul be one with Luna, and allow Father to guide you, and you take his guidance to heart, you will see the glory of the parallelos beyond. Ready yourself child, if true ascension is your goal, then a great journey awaits you." How do I ascend? - Post by Tsukuyomi 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "It has been a month now and I have been REALLY dedicated, when can I finally leave this world?" Ezekiel_thoth33: "Have you had access yet to the Libro Lunarus yet?" 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "NO, keep getting denied permission from elders in the spire library, they act like I am a fucking outsider and I am tired of it." Ezekiel_thoth33: "I will have to have a talk with the library managers then, you have been fully part of our family for an entire month now, you should have at least had access to a reading session a long time ago." 3/17/16 - Conversation with Drowned Drowned: "The masks tell many lies, but between lies hides truth. Amongst their now twisted lore it is a truth that one who ascends can be promised much more power if they have what is deemed a conduit. A conduit is one who has been killed as a result of their own assention. However beings beyond all of us may take sacrifices as conduits when lowering to our realms." Category:Terminology